Yesterday
by AtlantisCat101
Summary: Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as if they're here to stay. Songfic. Wendy leaves Stan. Now he's got some business to take care of. Oneshot.


**my first South Park story. I hope you like it! Sad...songs are Yesterday by the Beatles and It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade.**

**Please review! Thanks guys!**

_Yesterday, _  
_All my troubles seemed so far away, _  
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay, _  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

"I can't, I just can't!" Wendy quietly told her boyfriend of nearly (officially) four years. "I met someone else. I really thought you were the one, though. It's just... I feel different, better, when I'm aroud him...I never wanted to do this to you. I'm so sorry, Stan, so sorry."

She folded the last of her clothes and put it away neatly in her plaid suitcase. _So orderly, _Stan thought_, even when leaving her boyfriend. _Pushing a strand of glossy black hair behind her ear, she lightly kissed Stan on the cheek.

"Wha-Wendy, if it's me, I can change, ple-" Wendy cut him off mid-sentence by shaking her head. She then uttered something nobody ever wants to hear. "It's not you, it's me."

_My tears run down like razorblades, _  
_and no, I'm not the one to blame:_  
_It's you, or is it me?_

Stan felt tears gathering in his eyes. When Wendy rested her hand on the doorknob of their apartment, glanced back sadly at him, and breezed out the door, he let them fall. He stumbled to their bedroom and fell down on the bed. He noticed Wendy had forgotten something, a lemon colored tank top. He buried his face in it and just cried.

When he woke up the next morning, lying in bed clutching Wendy's shirt, he was confused. Once he saw the sunlight streaming in, illuminating a half-empty bed, however; a feeling of emptiness settled over him.

_Suddenly, _  
_I'm not half the man I used to be, _  
_There's a shadow hanging over me, _  
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

Stan shuffled into the kitchen and prepared a pitiful meal of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios. He was eating it half-heartedly when his cell phone started blaring out a song he didn't even know the name to; he just liked the tune. Now it seemed like a dull meoldy, a bunch of random notes swished together.

He eagerly flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Wendy?" he asked hopefully.

His spirits dampened when a man answered. "Uh, no. This is Jared. We spoke when you came into our store the other day?" Stan dug through his memories, and the one that came back to him made him feel like barfing. "Yeah..I remember." he said, startled by his own voice. "Yes, well, your order came in. You can pick it up at any time." Jared told him. "I'll do that.." Stan replied, and hung up. He sank to the floor and felt more tears coming, but he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

_I lose myself in all these fights;  
I lose my sense of wrong and right.  
I cry, I cry. _  
_I'm shaking from the pain that's in my head.  
I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away the life I led._

Grabbing his suitcase, Stan threw in whatever clothes he felt like. When he was zipping it up, he saw Wendy's shirt so he folded it nicely. He carefully laid it on top.

Snatching his car keys and leaving the apartment, he didn't bother shielding his head from the rain that poured down heavily.

Driving away in his car, Stan thought about his best friend, Kyle Broflovski. He and his own girlfriend, Bebe, Wendy's friend, had had a little girl named Rebecca 5 years ago when they were all seniors in high school. Kyle desperately wanted to propose to Bebe, but even with a good job they simply couldn't afford it. Stan felt awful for his friend of so many years, yet the only way he could help was to babysit Rebecca from time to time. It had always been fun, babsitting with Wendy, imagining someday having their own kids. But now that dream was over.

Stan pulled up into the parking lot of the store he had visited many times. He walked in and looked for Jared. "Ah, Mr. Marsh! I have your order right here!" Jared called, too bright for Stan's mood. He took the brown paper bag from Jared and nodded. "Thanks for your help." He had already paid for it and there was nothing more to say, so he exited the store and got back in his car. He allowed himself to cry on the drive.

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

20 minutes later, Stan pulled up at the apartment house Kyle where Kyle lived. He grabbed the paper bag and went up the steps. He pressed the button for Kyle's apartment to let him in. "It's me, Stan." he said through the intercom. He could hear crying in the background. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah." Kyle's voice souded crackly through the speakers. "Becca's fish Sparky died, that's all. Hey, come on up." He buzzed him in and Stan climbed up the stairs.

Stan knocked on the door and it was opened immediately by Kyle. He looked surprised when he saw Stan. It wasn't surprising. He could imagine how he looked. Bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes. Bedraggled, messy hair. Crumpled clothes that were soaked from the pouring rain.

"Stan, geez, are you okay?" Kyle asked, and Stan could see the concern in his eyes.

He didn't say anything, just looked around nervously. "Is Bebe here?"

Kyle looked confused. "No, she went out to the grocery store. Why?"

"UNCLE STAN!" Rebecca burst through the doorway and leapt on Stan. "Hey, Becca. How's it going?" Stan tried to put on a smile for the little girl, but it was hard.

"Sparky died!" she said, and pouted. "Why do you look sad too, Uncle Stan? Did your fish die too?"

He had to chuckle at that. "No, I don't have one. Hey, why don't you go play with that new Barbie I heard you got for Christmas?"

"Okay! Bye Uncle Stan!" She raced off to the magical land of plastic shoes and fake hair.

Stan returned to his state of sadness. Kyle looked concerned again. "Really, what's up?"

Stan simply shook his head and handed Kyle the brown paper bag. "Here. No questions; just take it. And don't do anything to try to repay me. This is a gift. Just don't open it around Bebe."

"O-okay, Stan." Kyle said, obviously more confused than before.

"I have to go now, Kyle. I'll be back, I just don't know when. Good luck with that gift." Stan gave him a quick hug, which surprised Kyle even more. This situation was getting stranger and stranger.

Stan turned around and swished down the stairs. He got into his car, feeling good at what he had done, yet extremely depressed at the same time. He didn't notice Kyle watching him through the window as his best friend drove away into the darkness.

Taking a small velvet box from inside the paper bag, he opened it and gasped. It was a wedding ring.

_It's not over._  
_It's not over, it's never over, _  
_unless you let it take you, it's not over,_  
_It's not over, it's not over, _  
_unless you let it break you. _  
_It's not over._

**Writing it made my eyes tear up...hope you enjoyed :) please review!**


End file.
